UNCLOGGING THE TOILET (Ft.Chilly Panda)/Transcript
Tabbes: Here's a nice disclaimer, if you're eating something mad good like steak or pizza, LEAVE THE VIDEO. Go enjoy your food! If by some chance you are eating chocolate ice cream, EXIT'S RIGHT THERE. I think I made the title pretty straight to the point though for what the topic is gonna be about. I don't even know why I decided to share this in the first place, just because it's so ridiculous. After this I guarantee none of you are looking at me in the same light, but that's fine. We got nothing to lose, except all our reputation. You know there's gonna be that one person that says: *'Viewer:' EWWW!!! Why'd you make me watch this?!? *'Tabbes:' After going through this disclaimer, because you know nobody made you watch it! (deep demonic voice) YOU WERE THE CONTROLLER OF THAT MOUSE. (regular voice) I told you how to leave the video. All right!! So, it was a nice summer day in church. Yes church, I went to church. What a shocker! Eh, it's not a big deal. There was nobody in their except the 5 of us, which we'll go by with Luna, Sophie, Eggnog, and Stove in this video. We were supposed to go to a barbecue together since everyone already left, and I was just waiting upstairs with Eggnog and Stove. After 10 minutes of waiting, I questioned what we were waiting for. So I went downstairs and both the girls were in the bathroom. Why are they in there together? Well, it's just the thing girls do. Maybe they were just putting on makeup or something, it's what I assumed. After 10 more minutes, I decided to knock on the door to which Sophie cautiously opened. She said: *'Sophie:' WHEW!! You're not Stove or Eggnog! Sorry for the hold-up, we kinda have an issue here right now. *'Tabbes:' A hold-up? An issue?! You bugging- we have a barbecue to go to right now! I looked at Luna and she was hesitant to say anything, but she finally said: *'Luna:' I-uh.. I-I clogged the toilet. But I swear this was the first time I did it here ever! *'Tabbes:' Uh-huh... *'Luna:' The plunger doesn't work, I've tried so many times and it still won't flush. It's gonna overflow if I try to flush one more time! *'Tabbes:' There was some nasty ass brown water but I grabbed the plunger and pumped it inside like no tomorrow. And it didn't work, even after a few times. That's a pretty big dump you took here, huh? *'Luna:' STOOOP!!! *'Tabbes:' But I was desperate to go to the barbecue, and we were already late, we were the last ones. Obviously we couldn't go anywhere with fixing this ourselves. DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES. I went to the kitchen and got some long dish-washing gloves and a small plastic foam bowl. Yes, I did what you all think I did. I wore the gloves, bent in front of the toilet, and dug my hand in there. I couldn't really feel anything so I dug in there deeper and tried to clear out the pathway of the pipe. As soon as I pulled my hand out of there, I don't know why but I impulsively just looked at my hand and I was about to barf! Oh god!! Why in the world did I look?! You could see the mixture of bits of food in there and at that point, the two girls were just by-standing and INTERNALLY SCREAMING. (background screaming) I don't know, I'm just saying. I could see some carrots in there, some....some kind of meat!? *'Viewer:' Stop describing it!!! *'Tabbes:' Uh, all right, all right, I gotcha, I won't, I-I'll stop, sorry. I kinda had this urge to get rid of it, and I was like, maybe I should just chuck it at them. But that would be morally wrong and senseless. So I just tossed it into the small plastic bowl. I tried flushing it again. The water started flowing over. HOLY SHIT!! It was a pretty shitty situation! (photo of lady spitting out her drink) But y'know, I didn't really give a sh- OK, I'll stop. Next thing you knew, the girls frantically brought in another bowl and I was just scooping the brown water into the sink. This is some kind of second family love right here, huh?? I ain't even getting paid for this! And Luna was just like: *'Luna:' Thanks.....sorry. *'Tabbes:' ROUND 2!! I completely dug my arm in there. It was fucking disgusting! This point the brown water was just going inside the glove and I was about to lose it, just imagining my hand flooded with the small space of brown poop water inside it. This was the final straw. I got the plunger one more time, and pushed it a few times and flushed. It didn't work. I was done!! Count me out of this! I did what I could. We all lost hope. But this is when the big man Stove just walked in to see what was taking so long. *'Luna:' NOOO!!! Don't come here!!!! *'Tabbes:' (YOU MUST BE JOKING) NO!! No! He's coming in here! Who cares if he knows you took a big ass dump!? He can figure out the situation, and we just to fix it and get out of here! Yeah, he wasn't type to judge of care luckily, he just responded with: *'Stove:' Oh. *'Tabbes:' After he heard what happened. He grabbed the plunger, pushed it about three times and flushed it. It was fixed! (long flush) I can't believe this. I-I'm...I'm done! I was so salty, and the girls were just laughing at the fact I used so much effort to clear most of it out while Stove just had to plunge it three times to actually fix the whole issue. We mopped the floors, I washed my hands, we went to Luna's car, and Sophie considered this a good time and the highlight of her year or some bullshit, and I was shaking my head. Luna told me to double-check my hands just in case, (Make sure your hands are clean.) and it was all good (OF COURSE IT'S CLEAN. I'M NOT A KI-) until I checked the back side of it too, (-D......) which I then told her (Oh... I guess not.) there was a small brown stain I missed. And YO, she pulled up that car so quick you don't even understand. She pulled up all the wipes she could find and threw it at me. And yeah, I cleaned it up. We lost our appetite for the barbecue after that, and you could say it was a pretty shitty day. (outro) Category:Transcripts